Last Christmas
by BJHawk
Summary: It is Christmas time in Konoha and Naruto is going on a party, where will be all of his classmates. But, even it's Christmas, he's not happy. Why? What happened and what is going to happen tonight? WARNING: Yaoi, manxman. Don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1: The Dream

**Summary: It's Christmas time in Konoha and Naruto is going on a party, where will be all of his classmates. But, even it's Christmas, he's not happy. Why? What happened and what is going to happen tonight? WARNING: Yaoi, manxman. Don't like don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own neither**_** Naruto**_** nor **_**Naruto Shippuuden**_**.**

**A/N:**

**Mostly written in Naruto P.O.V. Where not, it will be pointed out.**

_**Dream/Flashback**_

"_Thoughts"_

"Normal speech"

**Chapter 1: The Dream**

"_**Kiba, now to take care of you" I said. I slowly took head of his gorgeous penis in my mount, lightly sucking on it. **_

"_**N-Naruto" **_

_**I loved when he shuttered like that while I was giving him head. I purred, sending vibrations through his toned body. Obviously he liked that, because he arched his back. At that moment I started to pick up speed. **_

_**Suddenly, I felt something on my butthole. IS that … Is he going to finger-fuck me? Slight pain hit me, but it quickly turned into pleasure. How can he reach that far? I mean, I'm between his legs. Man, he got long and skillful hands.**_

_**Before I knew it, I was hard again. I felt he's getting near, his whole body tensing up, his perfect round balls twitching. I couldn't take it anymore, so I started to jerk myself. Before I knew it, Kiba shot his load to my mouth. The taste was so arousing it made me came almost instantly, like never before.**_

…

_**There we were, panting, sweaty, Kiba covered in cum.**_

I woke up. _"Great, another dream like that"_ I thought. "And inevitable hard-on with that" I said out load annoyed. Not that it surprised me, but I was getting dreams like that for almost a year now, and it was annoying by now. When it all did started? _"Oh, yeah, that horrible night last Christmas"._

_**Last Christmas, at Kiba's house**_

_**I was drunk by now. And it even was not midnight yet. Loud music is playing, but I'm not paying attention to it. I'm staring at the bottom of empty beer glass, my mind set on one thing. Kiba. Why? I'm in love with him and he doesn't know it. Nobody does. It would kill me if anybody found out.  
>Oh, you didn't know. Yes, I'm gay. I found out about six months ago, when I was on mission with Kiba and we took break on our way home to swim at the river. But that's different story, maybe another time.<br>"Naruto…"  
>Now, what do I do about it? Nothing, I can never confess to him. I don't wanna loose this friendship. <strong>_

"_**Oi, Naruto!" Somebody shook with me. I looked up and immediately started blushing, even more than from all that alcohol I had. It was Kiba.  
>"Are you Okay?"<br>"Wha-?" I asked stupidly, with heavy tongue.  
>"I asked if you are okay"<br>"Yeah, I'm fine"  
>"You sure, you don't look like that, just staring to the glass. It's not gonna fill up this way. Wanna another or something else?" He asked nicely. Somehow he was not drunk, at least not that much.<br>"I want only one thing – "I mumbled. I forgot he's canine ninja, so he has got exceptional hearing  
>"And what is it?"<br>"You"  
>"What now" He asked dumbfounded<br>Oh shit, did I just really said that? Crap, I'm screwed. Suddenly, world started to spin.  
>"Why is everybody spinni…" I blunted before I passed out.<strong>_

That's all I can remember from that night. Kiba hadn't spoke with me since then, and I almost never saw him again. And guess what. Today is Christmas party, this year at Sakura's. And I'm invited. I bet Kiba is too. Well, I'll go there, not gonna ruin the tradition of our year class getting together. But I don't know what I will do when Kiba shows up. Well, I have to hope Sakura will be great friend as always and will keep close eye on me this year, so I don't do anything stupid. Again.

A/N

OK, here it is, my first ever story. Take a noted I wrote this on impulse and its 11PM while I'm writing this. So, I hope you liked it, please review, I need to know what you think about this so far. I'm planning on making another 2, maybe 3 chapters. Oh, by the way, that dream is not made up, I had it last night, with only exception was I was I and somehow I don't know who was on Kiba's place, could see his face. But It's normal in dreams, right?


	2. Chapter 2: Surprise

**A/N: Okay, here's another chapter. I know, I could have wrote one big chapter instead of two small ones, but I ran out of ideas last chapter and I'm writing this on the train home from school, this idea just not leaving my mind. Anyway, hope you'll like it, and if there's anything unclear please review or write me PM, I'll respond to each one. Now, onto the new chapter**

**Chapter 2: Surprise**

I got up from bed, put my typical orange-black clothes on, put on my headband, and headed out, not even bothering locking the doors. Not like there would be anything to steal anyway. Whole city was covered in snow, so rare here, even for winter, and more still falling from grey sky. I loved snow; I always had, just like I love rain. Don't know why.

As I was wandering through streets filled with peoples and families enjoying beautiful scenery or rushing through the crowd getting last minute Christmas presents, I was thinking. You might thought I was depressed whole year about that drunken accident, I mean I was, but I never let it show up. Somehow none of my few friends which were at the part knows what happened between me and Kiba. I never told anyone, I told I don't remember anything. I found out that Kiba, after I passed out, was deep red. Then he picked me up and put me in his bed! Oh my god. I don't even remember it. Maybe it is better that way.

"Naruto!" screamed cheery voice through the crowd. I know who it is. So I put on my typical fox-like grin and lifted my head to look at Sakura trying to get to me through the crowd, pushing peoples aside.  
>"Merry Christmas, Naruto!" She screamed to my ear as she hugged me tightly.<br>"Sa-Sakura-chan can't breathe" I tried to say.  
>She let go of me.<br>"Merry Christmas to you too, Sakura-chan" I said when I finally caught my breath.  
>"What are you doing here, all alone in this crowd?" She asked.<br>"Just wandering around enjoying snow, you know"  
>"Come on Naruto, Its Christmas, let me invite you to Ichiraku's"<br>"Wha-?" I asked. It was rare for anyone to invite me to some food; they all know how much I can eat ramen. "Really?"  
>"Yes, why not?" she replied<br>"Thank you so much, Sakura-chan!" I hugged her firmly until she started to turn blue.  
>"N-No pro-problem, now l-let go so I-I can breathe again!" Somehow she managed to say.<br>So I let go of her, and she collapsed due to loss of air.  
>"I'm so sorry Sakura-chan; I didn't mean to hurt you"<br>BAM. She punched me straight to the face.  
>"Ow! Sakura-chan, that was unnecessary" I whined. She just laughed, and with that we headed to Ichiraku's.<p>

All the way there we were quiet, which I don't mind. When we got to Ichiraku's we took seats.  
>"Oh, if it isn't my favourite customer Naruto with Sakura! Ayame, get the emergency supplies!" welcomed us Teuchi.<br>"Old man, miso ramen please." I said cheerily. "What about you Sakura-chan?"  
>"One for me too, please"<p>

We got our ramen.  
>"Itadakimasu" we both said, and I dug in. I watched Sakura with the corner of my eye, suspicious about what is going on.<br>"So, Sakura, what is going on?" I asked when I finished my fourth bowl, Sakura still eating her first.  
>"What? What are you talking about?" She played dumb. This is not gonna work on me.<br>"You know what I'm talking about. You want to know something so you brought me here, so spill it, what is it?"  
>"Well, you know about last year, right?"<br>Damn.  
>"Mhmm" I mumbled with full mouth, before I swallowed.<br>"What happened between you and Kiba? He was avoiding you since then and he will not tell us anything, just like you"  
>"I already told you I don't remember anything, I was drunk like hell, you know"<br>"Oh, come on Naruto, its old. I know you remember it, it is written in your face"  
>"What? Why do you even care?" I started to getting nervous.<br>"What do you mean why do I care? You are my best friend and teammate, so I DO care. Now tell me"  
>"Sakura, I'M GAY" I yelled at her, now angry, but immediately I started to regret it.<br>I was looking to my now empty bowl, expecting her to punch me, or just walk away, but I never expected what happened.

"Oh, Naruto, I'm so happy you finally told me"  
>"Wha-?" I just stared at her, lost. "You're not mad at me?"<br>"Why should I? I told you, you are my best friend"  
>"Bu-"<br>"No 'Buts'" She cut me off. "Now tell me what did you said to Kiba before you passed out"  
>"Okay, but please, don't get mad on me, promise"<br>"Okay, okay, I promise, now tell me"  
>"Okay" I took deep breath, this is going to be hard" <p>

"He came to me, asked if I want more drink, I said I want only one thing, he asked what and I said I want him", I said quickly.  
>"Oh-"<br>"Yeah. And that's all I can remember, and now he's not talking to me"  
>"Well, you are going to tonight's party, right?" She asked<br>"Will Kiba be there?"  
>"Of course he'll be there. Come on, It's going to be okay, it's year past"<br>"Only if you promise me you will keep an eye on me and immediately step in if anything was about to happen, okay? Please" I needed her to promise me that. Otherwise, who knows what would happen.  
>"Sure thing, Naruto, I'll watch over you"<br>"Thank you Sakura-chan"  
>"Okay, so see ya at eight, right?"<br>"Sure, see ya." And with that, we went our ways.

**A/N: Okay, that's it for now. Please review, I need to know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3: Confusion

**A/N: Hello guys, I'm so sorry for taking so long to post this chapter, but I did my best to stick with some advices HiddNLeaf gave me and I hope I was successful. This way I'd like to thank you for making this chapter way better, you was huge help.**

**Also, I would like to thank my other three reviewers so far (horribly low number….), and they are:  
>SomerTrevAckles<br>Kibafanlover  
>narutokiba1331<br>Thank you guys, it means a lot getting reviews from such a good writers and my readers**

**Anyway, onto the story, hope you enjoy it, especially Kiba fans.**

**Disclaimer: refer to chapter one.**

**Chapter 3: Confusion**

When Sakura told she is not mad at me, I was surprised. I mean, I had crush on her for several years and was still trying to get her on a date with me, so I was expecting her to be upset I left her trail.  
>I don't know why I was expecting that. I'm stupid, she's my best friend and teammate, and she'd never get upset about something like that.<br>With thoughts on my conversation, or rather confession, I wandered through the Konoha once again, not paying attention on where am I going, again. That way I subconsciously went to the outer regions of city. Kiba lives there. But I wasn't paying attention to that. So I ended up in front of Kiba's house. 

His house is two-story building. Whole building is built from bricks, painted in white with red patterns on the lower half of first story, resembling blood patterns on white fur. Kinda creepy, but I liked that. Whole parcel was surrounded by iron fence with a height of grown man. On the front yard grew some pine trees and it was the size of half of the football field. I couldn't see to the back yard, but I know it must be way larger, because of the huge forest, which is part of whole property.

And there he was, my crush, perfect Kiba, clothed in his typical grey hoodie with furry hood and grey pants, slightly too much tight I would say. His package was clearly visible, his nicely form ass tightly hugged by them. I watched him as he played in snow with Akamaru, drooling over the sight. Running and running, chasing around, rolling in a snow making snow angels. He was perfect, his grin on face, messy brown hairs, canines showing up, his face slightly red from the cold, but his fang-like tattoos still visible; and brown slit-like eyes shining with happiness.  
>He looked up and saw me standing there, drooling over him. Oh god, not good. My face started to get warm; I bet I was red like lobster. Shit. He must still be upset about that accident last year. So I quickly looked down and with hands in pockets started to walk away quickly.<p>

**Kiba's P.O.V.**

I was out on our yard, playing with Akamaru.

"Arf arf"  
>"What? Naruto? What are you talking about, Akamaru?"<br>"Arrrf ar arf!"  
>"He's watching me?"<br>So I looked up, and right, he was there. Naruto. I hadn't talked to him since last year, since he told me he wants me. Why? I myself don't know. I think it just scared the living thing out of me. The moment our eyes met he went deep red, looked down and started to walk away quickly.  
>"Arrf"<br>"Why should I go after him?"  
>"Arf"<br>"I know. I'll talk to him tonight at the party, if he'll be there"  
>But, what will I talk to him about? What will I say? Sorry Naruto for not talking to you for a year, I'm not gay, so sorry I let you down like that? No, it's not gonna work.<br>"Sorry bud" I said to Akamaru, "I'm tired, let's go back inside"

Inside was nice and warm. I was in hallway, getting my shoes off. The hallway was made from white painted stone, lower half covered in wood, giving warm look to it. On the floors were cappuccino brown tiles. To the left was huge living room painted in brown and white in random patterns and dark brown carpet, with coffee table made from iron frame with glass top to the right. Around it were black leather sofas, making it nice sort of booth. On the wall where the "booth" was open hung big LCD TV with home cinema sound system. On the other side of room was big window covering half of the wall. Just under it was small wooden bench. That's the place where Naruto was sitting when he told me. In the center was dining table surrounded with black leather chairs.

On the side opposite to the doors were smaller doors leading to the kitchen. It was painted in white with black on the lower half, whole kitchen furnished with steel decorations on walls. There was stove, counters, huge fridge, currently empty, Hana is out shopping to stock it full. To the right from hallway was my mom's bedroom. Nobody comes there, so I don't know how it looks inside.

Across the hallway were stairs leading to second floor. Upper hallway was in same color scheme as main hallway, except for grey carpet on the floor. There were mine and Hana's bedroom with main bathroom. I don't know how Hana's bedroom looks like either, she would kill me if I even opened the doors. The bathroom was covered in white and blue tiles, big shower and toilet to the right, huge bathtub and the sink to the left, hot tub under the windows across from the doors.

I went to my room. Even though I've been assigned to cleaning the house, and I was doing a pretty good job; if I wasn't my mom would hit me with a frying pan. Even so, nobody could make me clean my room. As I say, order is for fools, smart can handle the mess.

My room was painted in black, with dark red carpet and white ceiling. On the right side from the doors was shelf with all my ninja scrolls and Akamaru's bed under neat it. On the left side were drawer and my table with notebook on it and surround system. Next to it was queen sized bed with silk red sheets, dark grey pillows and night stands from mahogany. And right across the room from the doors was huge window with black curtain. And in each corner of the room was red lamp.  
>You might think it is kind of gay, but I like this color scheme. This way there is no light in the room at night so I can sleep peacefully, and when the lights are on, whole room is lit up softly, glowing red, which gives the room nice romantic feeling.<br>I jumped onto the bed, stretching out, and just laid there, thinking. What am I gonna do tonight? Should I cheer him up? But that way he might think he has a chance. But he doesn't. I'm not gay. I hope so. I was never attracted by girls, I always preferred boys company. But that is normal when growing up, right?  
>But I don't want to get him depressed, either. He already looked that, but I don't want to make it worse. It must be hard for him, because as far I know, he hasn't told he's gay to anyone. Neither did I.<br>I don't get it. Why me? He could have anyone in Konoha, with his beautiful, deep ocean blue eyes able to completely engulf you without return, with his super cute whiskers on his beautiful cheeks…

Wait WHAT! No, why am I thinking about Naruto like that? I'm not gay, dammit!  
>"WHAT the hell is wrong with me?" I screamed, thank God I was home alone for once.<br>Akamaru jumped up, scared of what happened.  
>"It's okay, buddy, I'm fine, don't worry"<p>

But I still couldn't stop thinking about him. When I look back, I was thinking about him for the past year. Why? Is that regret that I feel? Do I have regrets I didn't talk to him? Maybe. Or is it love? Nonsense. But they say love is when you still thinking about someone, when you are happy just to be with them.

"Am I…. Am I in love with Naruto?" I said to myself. No way, I'm not gay, for hundredth time today.  
>I started to feel sleepy.<br>"Well, little nap can't hurt, right?"  
>I saw Akamaru yawn, he agrees with me.<br>So I laid back and let sleep take over me.

"_**Mhmm… Kiba" He said with his cherish voice.  
>I kissed him again. I placed my left hand on his neck, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss, my other hand on his cheek. At first he was tense, but soon he started to relax and kiss back. His hands were locked in my hairs. I liked his bottom lip, asking for entrance, which he gave instantly. We started fight for dominance. Naruto had no chance. I won, so I started to explore every curve of his beautiful mouth, his taste. He tastes like ramen mixed with strawberry toothpaste.<br>My hands started to travel downwards, feeling his smooth skin, firm abs. I grabbed his firm ass, lifting him up and pinning him against fall.  
>We broke the kiss, both breathing heavily.<br>"Kiba I … I don't get it." He said, looking at me with his baby eyes. "Why didn't yo-…"  
>"I'll explain it later" I interrupted him, kissing him again.<br>I could feel his growing erection against my stomach. He slowly started to get his hands under my shirt, rubbing my backs. I could feel my own erection, screaming to be freed. I pulled my shirt over my head, keeping Naruto pinned to the wall. Then I took his shirt down and started to grind our erections together, slightly rocking my hips forward, still kissing Naruto furiously. It didn't take long and we both were panting again, just seconds from release. We broke the kiss. I grabbed both ours clothed erections and started pumping.  
>"K-Kiba…" Naruto breathed out. "I'm close"<br>With that, I started pumping harder and faster, feeling my own orgasm closing in.  
>We both came almost at the same time, muffling our screams into each other's mouth.<strong>_

"Aaaahhhh" I woke with a scream. I was covered in sweat, panting.  
>"It was just a dream…"<br>But, why am I dreaming about kissing Naruto? And have a boner?  
>"Oh come on, that's not funny" I said.<br>I got up from bed, taking new clothes and towel and going to get shower.  
>"I really hope I'm home alone, I don't want anyone to see I got a boner" I said, more-or-less to nobody.<br>So I opened my doors and headed across the hallway to the bathroom.  
>"Kiba?"<br>I turned around, my heart pounding quickly.  
>"Hana? Geez, you scared me like hell"<br>"I scared you? You scared me when you yelled through the house!"  
>Oh…. So at the end I was not home alone.<br>"How long are you home anyway?" I asked her.  
>"I just got home from the shop."<br>"Oh, okay. Well, I'm going to get a shower."  
>"Cold one I suppose."<br>What? What is she talking about? Apparently she guessed what I am thinking about, so she pointed her eyes down. I looked down and saw clearly visible bulge in my pants.  
>"Oh…."<br>"Yeah… anyway, I'm not gonna ask you who you were thinking about, It is your problem."  
>"Thanks Hana"<br>"No problem"  
>And with that, I headed to the shower. I stripped down, my penis flying up, free at last. Damn. Well, it will be cold shower at the end.<br>So I turned the cold water on and stepped in.  
>"HOLY SHIT IT IS COLD" I yelled. I could hear Hana laughing from downstairs.<br>"Oh shut up" I said for myself.  
>When the boner faded away, I turned the water off, get out of the shower and turn hot water in the bathtub. That's what I need. Nice warm bath to relax.<br>When the tub was full, I got in, lay down, and relaxed. Hopefully I will be able to forget about Naruto here.

Naruto. Images of Naruto started to fly through my head. Beautiful Naruto. I know how he looks topless from our many missions together. His perfect toned chest, firm abs, strong arms.  
>God dammit, not again. DAMN! What is wrong with me? I'm not gay, for the last time.<br>I got from the tub. As I was drying myself of and putting clothes on, I couldn't stop thinking about Naruto. With him still in my mind I headed back to my room to get some more rest before tonight's party. I still don't know what to do about Naruto though. Guess I'll come up with something on the fly.

I laid down on my bed, closing eyes and trying to fall asleep, but to no avail. Naruto, why don't you leave my mind?

I like him, that's for sure. But not like him like him, but like him as a friend. Maybe even as best friend. We were rivals since Chunnin exams, but that doesn't change I was happy whenever we were on a mission together. I even did my best on that mission to save Sasuke.

Wait, Sasuke. Now it hit me. Maybe he was just acting to be in love with Sakura, but he secretly loved Sasuke and that's why he is still chasing after him. But, why would he then say he likes me? Was that just drunken accident where he thought I was Sasuke? Or does he really like me? Well, he didn't say he likes me, he said he wants me. But I'm sure he meant it in a good way, he wants me as his boyfriend. But he never said "Kiba". He said "you".

God, that is so confusing! I have to talk to him tonight, that's for sure. I should give him a chance to explain himself before I say to him I'm not gay. With decision made, I finally started to feel sleep taking over me.

**A/N: Okay folks, I tried my best to make this chapter longer and I did it. This is max I can think of for one chapter now, hopefully I'll be able to hit 3000 words mark in some of next chapters. I'm sorry once again it took so long to get this chapter out. Anyway, keep reading, there will be about 3 more chapters, don't know yet. And please review, only four reviews so far and I'm so thankful for them once again to HiddNLeaf, SomerTrevAckles, narutokiba1331 and Kibafanlover. See ya next time.**


	4. My apologies

Hey guys, I'm so sorry for not uploading for so long, I didn't have time because of finals coming at school and now a lot of paperwork I need to do in work, so I don't have too much time now. And my PC went to deep shi – I mean it broke, and with it I unfortunately lost my WIP Chapter 4.

Anyway, I thank you all for support and reviews and I promise you I will get back to writing ASAP, just please, hold on a little bit longer.

If you have any suggestions at how the story should continue, just write it in review or send me a PM, I'll read it no matter what almost immediately and will reply to you what I think about it and will try to implement as much of your suggestions as possible.

So thank you again for everything and keep on.

-BJ


End file.
